O armário, Domingo
by LyaraCR
Summary: Quando não se tem nada a fazer, até pega bem aprontar um pouquinho... LAGUNAXSQUALLXZELL


_Bom, um threesome bem levinho de FFVIII, com muita bagunça e ação.. Espero que gostem!_

_**********_

_Laguna circulava pela garden tranquilamente, com seus trajes de domingo, que se resumiam em short de banho, regata branca e chinelo. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e lá fora, o sol brilhava com seu dourado resplandecente._

_Com uma lata de refrigerante "vaca-preta" na mão, ele tentava inutilmente se refrescar depois da piscina. _

_De repente, ele ouviu vozes... Em especial uma voz: _

― _Sai da frente!!!_

_Berrou aquele ser de face tatuada, correndo com algo nas mãos. Laguna se estampou na parede e depois que aquele indivíduo passou, atrás deles vieram Squall, o leãozinho, Rinoa e Selphie desprovidas da parte de cima de seus bikinnis._

―_Desgraçado!!! Voltaaa!!!_

_Berrava Selphie enquanto corria desvairadamente atrás dos dois com as mãos se tampando, se escondendo tanto quanto Rinoa, que vinha logo atrás._

_Quando passaram, Laguna riu. Aquilo era típico dos alunos da garden em dias de domingo. Resolveu por um motivo qualquer ir atrás. Correu. Apanhou as garotas e passou delas depois de golpeá-las levemente os traseiros, arrancando gritinhos delas._

_Correu ainda mais rápido e se juntou aos outros._

— _Que tá fazendo Laguna?_

— _Correndo delas!_

— _Por que? _

— _Pelo mesmo motivo que vocês... _

_Dobraram à direita e entraram num armário. A porta bateu. Se olharam. Não! Não podia ser! Estavam presos._

_Squall olhou para os dois e falaram em uníssono:_

— _Não fui eu!_

— _Táaaaa! Não importa. Estamos presos com os bikinnis delas! Elas virão atrás de nós e vão ter que abrir se quiserem suas roupas._

_Laguna riu. Estava se sentindo cinco anos mais novo._

— _O que fez à elas Loire?_

_Inquiriu Dincht._

— _Bati na bunda delas e saí correndo._

_Riram. Dobraram de rir. Quem diria, hein? Laguna Loire, instrutor SeeD aprontando coisas desse gênero._

_Pararam de rir quando cansaram. Aquele armário era realmente apenas a largura da porta. Um perfeito quadrado de provavelmente menos que um por um._

— _Tenta abrir Laguna._

_Disse Squall e ele se virou para a porta de metal escuro e forçou a maçaneta. Nada. Forçou novamente. Nada._

— _Não dá..._

— _Sai daí. — disse Zell, passando peito à peito com Laguna e o fazendo encostar as costas ao peito de Squall. _

_Dincht tentou, tentou, tentou e nada. Squall fingiu se irritar e disse:_

— _Poha, será que só eu sou forte o bastante pra abrir essa joça?_

_Passou colando em Zell e em Laguna enquanto ia em direção à porta tentando abri-la. Inútil._

— _Mas que droga!_

— _Não consegue Leon?_

_Perguntou Laguna com sarcasmo. Squall o fuzilou com o olhar e disse:_

— _Não, não consigo. _

_Encostou-se sobre a porta._

— _Sai daí._

_Disse o mais novo dos três, empurrando o amigo e puxando a fechadura para depois empurrar com força. Nada. Laguna se juntou a ele. Ainda assim nada. Squall se juntou à eles. Nada ainda. Continuaram tentando. Seus corpos se esfregavam na medida em que se mexiam e nenhum parecia dar sinal de querer parar. Ou todos estavam muito à fim de sair dali ou era por outro motivo desconhecido._

_Laguna foi o primeiro a gemer. Estava sendo encoxado por Squall e por Zell ou era sua imaginação? _

_Percebeu que não era quando Squall soltou a fechadura para segurar sua cintura. Ah.. Aquelas mãos...Pode-se dizer que tinham pegada._

_Laguna largou a fechadura e agarrou Zell, frente à frente, pressionando-se contra ele e sendo retribuído._

_Gemeram em uníssono quando os três corpos se espremeram. Nossa... Aquele armário estava ficando quente e Zell pareceram agir em combinação, quando alcançaram a camisa de Laguna e foram puxando para cima, na intenção clara e deslavada de retirá-la. O fizeram e gemeram, quando os três corpos se tocaram sem aquela bendita mãozinhas inocentes passeavam em busca de cada local para tocar. Era incrível como reagiam uns aos outros. Naquele armário, podia cortar-se a tensão no ar com uma faca... Era um ar completamente luxurioso e eles nem tinham começado o que "não pretendiam"ainda._

— _Me beijem._

_Disse Laguna, dando a permissão que os mais novos queriam._

_As três bocas se encontraram num beijo. Sim, estavam dando um beijo triplo dentro de um armário da garden com garotas os perseguindo e grande chance de serem descobertos. Não precisa nem dizer que não se importavam._

_Laguna gemeu quando a mão de alguém alcançou aquele "pequeno" detalhe entre suas pernas, que precisava claramente de atenção._

— _Parece que alguém aqui quer atenção... _

_Disse Squall partindo o beijo e com um sorrisinho de lado. Zell olhou pra ele e rebateu:_

— _Não só ele..._

_Se esfregou em Laguna que gemeu alto. Sabiam muito bem aonde aquilo ia dar. Sabiam que com esse tipo de coisa não se brincava. E não estavam brincando. Não mesmo. Estavam mais que dispostos a ir até o fim._

_Laguna deixou-se ter a bermuda azul e branca em florais desabotoada pelos dois garotos, enquanto desabotoava a de Zell e depois a de çaram um círculo vicioso, onde Squall dava prazer à Laguna, que dava prazer à Zell que dava prazer à Squall. Ambos se tocavam. Mas foi a idéia de Laguna que fez seus corpos vibrarem:Segurou os três membros e os uniu. Ambos arrepiaram até a alma. Ardiam. Precisariam de alívio o mais rápido possível. Começaram a se masturbar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto gemiam. Pronunciavam coisas sem nexo, nomes seguidos de outros nomes, gemidos incoerentes... Se beijaram de uma maneira tão pornográfica que chegaram à grunhir. Os três. Aquele armário estava quente demais..._

_Laguna tocou a entrada de Zell com a mão livre e isso o fez arrepiar-se e gemer alto. Fez o mesmo com Squall, que mordiscou os dois lábios inferiores que tinha à sua frente ao mesmo tempo e repetiu o ato com Laguna, que gemeu como uma garota. Estavam por um fio._

_Squall foi o primeiro a se esvair quando Zell forçou o dedo contra sua entrada. Repetiu o gesto com Laguna que não se agüentou mais, repetindo mais uma vez com Zell, que se esvaiu por último. No armário, o aroma de protetor solar se misturava ao forte cheiro de sexo. Toda aquela tensão havia se desfeito e só lhes restava o calor insuportável. Zell tocou os três membros com o indicador e levou o dedo à boca, juntando as outras duas à dele em um beijo voraz, porém mais calmo que os anteriores._

_Se recompuseram e tentaram abrir a porta. Nada.. Zell a esmurrou._

— _Não vai adiantar nada._

_Grunhiu Squall. Laguna o olhou e disse: _

— _Acha mesmo?_

_Riram. No corredor, Selphie e Rinoa já vestidas em outras coisas escutaram o barulho e foram em direção à ele_

— _O que pode ser?_

— _Um monstro preso no armário?_

— _Ou algum baderneiro que se deu mal..._

_Riram e destravaram a porta que havia se travado pela força que bateu quando entraram. Abriram devagar, revelando três rapazes corados e com bikinnis e camisa em mãos._

— _Vocês!!!_

_Berrou Selphie. Rinoa tomou o bikinnis das mãos de Squall e Selphie repetiu o gesto com Zell. Estavam enfurecidas até agora. _

— _Que.. Cheiro é esse?_

_Indagou Selphie. Levou seu top ao nariz. Não, não era ele. Rinoa fez o mesmo e também não era o seu. _

— _Tem mais alguém aí dentro?_

— _Não interessa._

_Zell bateu a porta devagar, para que essa não se trancasse, ouvindo as garotas gritarem e irem embora. Laguna pronunciou-se:_

— _Bom galera... Hora de partir. Adorei o "encontro casual"_

_Beijou cada um dos garotos e bateu-lhes continência antes de saírem os três do armário, cada um pra um lado... _

_De agora pra frente, aquele armário jamais serviria só como depósito novamente. E quanto à latinha de coca-cola ou "vaca-preta", nunca mais se soube dela..._

_**Fim!**_

_************_

_Bom, então é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos à todos._


End file.
